Question: Some cars were parked in the grocery store parking lot. 5 more cars park at the grocery store. Now there are 67 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the grocery store at the beginning?
Solution: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $67 - 5$ cars. $67 - 5 = 62$ cars.